An organic electroluminescence (EL) device is regarded as a promising solid-emitting inexpensive large-area full color display device, and various developments have been conducted so far. In general, an organic EL device comprises an emitting layer and a pair of opposing electrodes that sandwich the emitting layer. When an electrical field is applied between the both electrodes, electrons are injected from the cathode and holes are injected from the anode. Further, these electrons are re-combined with the holes in the emitting layer, create an excited state, and energy is emitted as light when the excited state is returned to the ground state.
Organic EL devices in early stages are insufficient in respect of driving voltage, luminous efficiency and durability. In order to solve this problems, various technical improvements have been made so far.
Improvement in luminous efficiency of an EL device is an important subject that leads to lowering in power consumption of a display, and further improvement has been required.
Patent Document 1 discloses an amine compound comprising a heterocyclic ring.